Unavoidable? The Ferocity of a Stealth Attack!
is the one hundred and nineteenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on December 10, 2017. Its original American airdate was July 13, 2019. Summary As Vegeta and Catopesra continue to battle, Catopesra changes into his "Ultimate Mode", increasing both his power and speed 300 fold. However, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan and attacks him before he can finish explaining about this form, forcing Catopesra to use Catopesra The Final Mission. Vegeta counters with a Final Flash, which he offers as a superior example of a "final" technique. Vegeta's blast pushes Catopesra to the edge of the arena, but he just barely manages to stop himself before going over. Suddenly though, Catopesra is knocked over the edge and rings out. As Catopesra materializes in the bleachers, Mosco (via Camparri) asked him what happened. However, Catopesra wasn't sure himself as he felt like something attacked his feet. At that moment, something nearly knocks Vegeta and Gohan, who is rescued by Piccolo, out of the arena. Android 18 is the next to be attacked by this mysterious opponent, and when Quitela laughs, Beerus realizes this must be another one of his tricks. Master Roshi wonders if they might be dealing with an invisible person, and while Beerus can't believe it would be something so old-fashioned, Quitela confirms that this is indeed the case. Still, knowing this doesn't help 18 as she is unable to attack or defend. Piccolo jumps in and unleashes a Hyper Explosive Demon Wave to hit his enemy without aiming. However, the invisible enemy still manages to get away an Quitela's plan is to wear them down like this and then ring them out. Remembering the last time he encountered an invisible man, Roshi recommends that Gohan cover the enemy in blood. Gohan however opts to fire a series of ''Ki'' Blasts to create a cloud of dust, thus revealing the vaguely lizard-like outline of their opponent, Gamisalas. Now able to see his opponent, Piccolo wastes no time in defeating him. In the bleachers, Gamisalas apologizes to Quitela, and Beerus brags that such tricks won't work against Universe 7, but Quitela thinks to himself that they are just getting started. Quitela orders Xiangca to get going, who creates a strange red zone around Team Universe 7. The defeated warriors from the erased universes appear, claiming to be back for revenge. Though Piccolo recognizes these as illusions, they are apparently still solid enough to attack him and the others, though their own attacks simply pass through their phantom opponents. While the phantoms themselves have no ki to sense, Piccolo can still sense two people nearby: one moving, and one still. Gohan realizes that the still one must be creating the illusions, while the other uses the illusions as cover to attack them. Indeed, Piccolo soon spots Xiangca hiding nearby and very easily blows him out of the arena, much to Quitela's annoyance. The illusions and red zone vanish, but the second fighter still remains and continues his attack. Universe 4's final fighter, Damon, is apparently another invisible person, but unlike Gamisalas he is unable to suppress his ki, and Piccolo confidently attacks him. For some reason though, none of Piccolo's attacks connect and in his confusion he is caught off guard and knocked from the arena. Materializing in the bleachers, Piccolo wonders what happened as Damon is not only invisible, but has no physical body. Android 17 is attacked by Damon and was almost eliminated until Goku saved him. 17 soon figures out Damon's secret and stands still with his eyes closed, taunting Damon to come attack him. Not distracted by sight or ki-sensing, Android 17's attacks zero in on Damon and finally reveal his true nature: a tiny bug person. Since everyone incorrectly assumed Damon was invisible, the discrepancy between the ki they sensed from him and his tiny size prevented any of their attacks from hitting. Knowing Damon's secret, it is still difficult for Goku and 17 to manage to hit such a small and fast opponent. Knowing that Damon has no wings and must always jump to attack, Goku repeatedly punches the arena to throw him off enough for Android 17 to capture him within a tiny barrier and kick him out of the arena. With Team Universe 4 defeated, the Zenos prepare to Erase them as Quitela refused to accept this and tries to take everyone else down with him, but before he could, he and the rest of Universe 4 ceased to exist. There are 12 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Major Events *The members of Team Universe 7 face the remaining members of Team Universe 4. *Piccolo is eliminated from the Tournament. *Universe 4 is erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. Battles *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Catopesra (Raging Battle Mode/Ultimate Mode) *Gamisalas vs. Catopesra (Ultimate Mode) *Vegeta vs. Gamisalas *Gohan vs. Gamisalas *Android 18 vs. Gamisalas *Piccolo vs. Gamisalas *Piccolo vs. Hop (Illusion), Sorrel (Illusion), and Basil (Illusion) *Goku vs. Botamo (Illusion) *Android 18 vs. Prum (Illusion) *Android 17 vs. Sanka Ku (Kakunsa; Illusion) *Gohan and Piccolo vs. Bergamo (Illusion), Lavender (Illusion), Basil (Illusion), Hop (Illusion), and Sorrel (Illusion) *Piccolo vs. Xiangca *Piccolo vs. Damon *Android 17 vs. Damon *Goku vs. Damon *Goku and Android 17 vs. Damon Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan *Mode Change Animation Staff *'Script' - Ayumu Hisao *'Storyboard' - Toshiaki Komura *'Episode Director' - Toshiaki Komura *'Animation Supervisor' - Yasuhiro Namatame, Naoki Yamauchi, Tsutomu Ono & Noborisa Sawaki *'Key Animators' - Tsutomu Ono, Noborisa Sawaki, Taiichiro Ohara, Hiroshi Aoyama, Shohei Usami, Kenji Miuma, Atsushi Nikaido, Tomokazu Gunji, Yukihiro Kitano, Mika Hironaka, Satoru Motoyoshi, Reiko Saito, Yuki Osada, Kosaku Taniguchi, Hiroyo Fujita *'2nd Key Animators' - Toei Phils., GK Sales, Tetsujin Douga Differences from the manga *Catopesra does not show any of his different modes in the manga. *Xiangca never uses his powers of illusion in the manga. *Catopesra is eliminated by Gamisalas in the anime and by Vegeta in the manga. *Xiangca is eliminated by Gamisalas in the anime and by Kale in the manga. Trivia *This is one of the episodes that has the title changed before broadcasting. The original title was ""Another Victim from Universe 7! Universe 4 Gets Serious!!" as stated in the official Shonen Jump Magazine.https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/937119558044868608 Gallery References Site Navigation ca: Episodi 119 (BDS) es:Episodio 119 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 119 pt-br:Impossível de se esquivar?! A ameaça misteriosa! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super